Let's Talk about Space
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Bonnie's toys and the sunnyside toys talk about the meteor that landed in Russia. Then Buzz tells Ken and the others about the time NASA sent him into space.
1. Chapter 1: Meteor Talk

Let's Talk about Space

Bonnie's toys and the sunnyside toys talk about the meteor that landed in Russia. Then Buzz tells Ken and the others about the time NASA sent him into space.

**Chapter 1**

**March 2****nd**** 2013**

Bonnie Anderson was at Sunnyside. Some of Her toys were with her. She just didn't know it. Woody the Cowboy had suggested they would go visit, Ken, Barbie, Sparks the robot and their other sunnyside. He went with Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger, Jessie the Cowgirl, Rex The T-rex, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm The Piggy Bank and the little green toy aliens. When they arrived at sunnyside, they met up with Ken, Barbie and their pals.

"Hey, Barbie! Hey, Ken!" said Woody

"Hey, Woody!" said Ken "Did you and the others hear about that meteor that landed in Russia?"

"Yeah." said Buzz

"I hope no toys were hurt." said Slinky

"Me too." said Rex "My species has already gone extinct once, we're done."

The toys laughed.

"Hey? Did I tell about the time I went to space?" said Buzz

"Toy Space or Real Space?" said Chunk the rock monster

"Real Space." said Buzz

"Really? Real Space?" said Chunk

"Tell us! Tell us!" Sparks

"Well it was back in 2008 when we still lived wih Andy." said Buzz


	2. Chapter 2 - The adventure Begins

Let's Talk about Space

Bonnie's toys and the sunnyside toys talk about the meteor that landed in Russia. Then Buzz tells Ken and the others about the time NASA sent him into space.

**Chapter 1**

**March 2nd**** 2013**

Bonnie Anderson was at Sunnyside. Some of Her toys were with her. She just didn't know it. Woody the Cowboy had suggested they would go visit, Ken, Barbie, Sparks the robot and their other sunnyside. He went with Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger, Jessie the Cowgirl, Rex The T-rex, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm The Piggy Bank and the little green toy aliens. When they arrived at sunnyside, they met up with Ken, Barbie and their pals.

"Hey, Barbie! Hey, Ken!" said Woody

"Hey, Woody!" said Ken "Did you and the others hear about that meteor that landed in Russia?"

"Yeah." said Buzz

"I hope no toys were hurt." said Slinky

"Me too." said Rex "My species has already gone extinct once, we're done."

The toys laughed.

"Hey? Did I tell about the time I went to space?" said Buzz

"Toy Space or Real Space?" said Chunk the rock monster

"Real Space." said Buzz

"Really? Real Space?" said Chunk

"Tell us! Tell us!" Sparks

"Well it was back in 2008 when we still lived wih Andy." said Buzz

**Chapter 2**

**May 23rd 2008**

12 Year old Andy Davis sat at the desk in his room working on his math homework. His bored so he played woth his toys for a while. Most of his toys had been sold yards: His Etch-a-Stekch, His Remote Controlled Car RC Car, His Robot, His Snake, His wrestler action figure Rocky Giblatar and his Shark. Though he still had His Cowboy doll Woody, His Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger action figure, His cowgirl doll Jessie, his horse toy Bullseye, His piggy Bank Hamm, His toy Penguin Wheezy, His T-rex called Rex, His Slinky Dog, His Mr and Mrs. Potato Head, His Aliens, A few of his green army and his shephered Bo Peep and her sheep. (Although they were technically his sister Molly's toys). Although some of his toys were afriad it wouldn't last long. Later Andy had to go to the bathroom and the toys came to life.

"He didn't play with us much." said Rex

"Can ya blame him? He's growing up!" said Jessie "Soon he'll stopping playing with us permantly!"

"Permantly?!" said Rex "Oh No!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about, Jessie?" said Hamm

"This summer, Andy will be turnin' 13! He'll be a teenager! And teenagers don't play with toys!"

"How do you know?" said Mr. Potato Head

"I know from my own experiences." said Jessie

"Well Jessie, How old was your first owner Emily when she stopped playing with you?" said Bo Peep

"I don't remeber, Bo. I think she was 13." said Jessie "I think i lost most of my memories with Emily when i was in storage in Al's apartment. So anyway if Andy doesn't play with us anymore, He won't wanna keep us anymore and His mom will sell us at a yard sale!"

"Oh no!" said Wheezy

"Hey That's not ture!" said Buzz

"Yeah, Andy will still keep us while he's a teenager." said Woody

"Like he kept Etch and RC?" said Mr. Potato Head

"And Woody, aren't you forgetting? Me and my sheep belong to Molly." said Bo Peep

"Yeah and with Molly's other toys gone, Bo and her sheep are the only roommates i have left." said Barbie

"Yeah Woody, what about Barbie, Bo Peep and Bo's Sheep?" said Wheezy

"Relax, Everyone! Andy and Molly will keep all of us for a long time. I'm sure of it." said Woody

"You're sure of it?" whispered Buzz

"Well what else could i tell them?" whispered Woody

Suddenly a van pulled up into of the house.

"Hey there's a van outside." said Hamm


End file.
